I'm Still Here
by ABeautifulDisaster92
Summary: What if the whole group wasn't separated? What if they had a backup plan? Rick, Carl, Daryl, Michonne and Beth meet up after the Governor's attack on the prison and begin a new life on the road. A life they already know well enough but things start to change. How will they handle them? How will they find the others? So many questions and they will have to find the answers together.
1. Prologue

**So this story is completely different than my previous one. I thought about writing a sequel, and I might still do one, but for now I just wanted to write something new. **

**Now in the prologue its before Hershel loses his leg and before Lori and T-Dog dies. Its right after they arrive at the prison. **

**Prologue: **

In this new world you never know if you're going to make it through the day. There was danger everywhere, you couldn't even drink some water without worrying it could kill you. Rick and his family had been constantly on the move ever since the outbreak. Over time they lost members of their group and gained new ones. When they left the farm everyone was worried they would never find another safe haven but then they did. Maybe it wasn't a place they would originally plan on living but to them the prison was going to be home.

"How is everyone settling in?" Rick asked walking into C-block.

He noticed Hershel walk out of one of the cells. "Everyone has a bunk, did you find somewhere to rest?"

"Yeah, I've just been walking around. Everything is secure."

Just by looking at his face Hershel knew something was troubling the younger man. "Rick, what's wrong?"

Running a hand over his face Rick sighed. "I just feel like we can't get too comfortable. Every time it feels like we can stop and breathe the rug gets pulled out from under us."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I think if anything were to happen we need to have a second option. Some place to go just in case. We've been separated before how do we know it won't happen again?"

After thinking it over Hershel knew their leader was right. Even if they felt safe now what's to say it would stay that way? "Well we past that town on the way here. We got most of our supplies there so we know the area."

Nodding his head Rick called everyone down for a family meeting. At first they didn't agree with the idea of another place. "We're safe here right?"

"Aren't the fences strong enough to keep walkers out?"

"We think they are but you never know. A herd could come through and knock them down. We've seen what they can do, what damage they can cause when they get all riled up." Rick explained. "I just don't want us to get separated again and never see each other again. We have no way of calling or getting in touch with one another, we need a back up plan."

After listening to what their leader had to say they came around and agreed with his plan. Everyone put in their own input on where they should go but the final decision was up to Rick. "All right we'll meet at the town hall. Its a two story building with a back exit. Last time we were there we cleared it of walkers and sealed off the first floor. Be sure to go upstairs and wait for the others."

"What if no one shows up?" Carl questioned.

Rick sighed. "Wait until dark, if no one shows up...then you can guess what happened and what you need to do."

Their plan was set and every day it was fresh in their minds what they had to do just in case. With each passing day and night they felt like maybe the plan wasn't necessary. They were finally somewhere they could call home. Everyone hoped it lasted until the end of their days.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Remember the Plan

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. In a span of an hour the place Beth had grown to love and call home was gone. She was grieving the loss of that home but she was also grieving something else. Her father was gone. Out of all the horrible things she had witnessed since the apocalypse started seeing the Governor slice Hershel's neck with a sword was the worst thing she had seen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to stay at the prison until they found a cure or at least until they grew old and passed away in their own time, not because of walkers or psychos like the Governor.

When she found Daryl she was beyond grateful. At least one other person she knew and trusted was still here. As they ran away she scanned the yard for anyone else they knew but all she saw were walkers and dead bodies. She wanted to stop and yell for Maggie or Rick or Carl but more and more walkers were coming towards them. Following close behind Daryl they ran into the woods, the sound of gunfire still echoing in their ears.

Finally Daryl came to a stop in an open field, a safe enough distance away from the prison and they had evaded walkers that had been following them ever since they left. "What are we gonna do?" Beth panted.

Daryl didn't answer, he just stood there trying to catch his breath. "We need to head to that town hall right?" She asked.

Again she wasn't given a response. "Wasn't that the plan? If anything happened we were supposed to go there and wait for the others."

"What makes you so sure someone's gonna be there?" He snapped.

Beth took a step back. "I'm not...but we won't know until we get there."

Just by looking at her face Daryl knew she wouldn't budge until he agreed to head to the town hall. Hauling his crossbow over his shoulder he sighed. "C'mon." He mumbled turning his back.

Smiling softly Beth followed the older man. 'They'll be there, they have to be.' She thought as they made their way through the woods.

The pain Rick felt everywhere urged him on. His whole body ached but he knew he couldn't stop. It wasn't safe. Carl was several steps ahead of him not even turning his back to make sure his father was all right. Ever since they found the bloody car seat he shut down. Judith was dead, the prison was destroyed, and they had no idea where everyone else in their group was. It was hopeless. "Carl...wait." Rick called out, his voice broken.

When Carl didn't listen Rick said his name again. This time the boy stopped. "What?" He snapped.

"Town hall...remember?" Rick asked, his hand clutching his ribs. "We have to go there. The others might be there."

Nodding slightly Carl turned his head and continued on down the road with Rick close behind. They heard the groans of walkers all around but they kept pushing on. If they saw a zombie ahead Carl stabbed it through the head with his father's machete, avoiding using his gun at all costs. With only two of them, and with Rick in such bad shape, they wouldn't stand a chance against a herd. Reaching a road Rick pointed which way for them to go and off they went in complete silence.

Leaning against a tree Michonne was trying to catch her breath, the sight of Hershel's severed head still burned into her mind. She wished she felt some sort of gratification for killing the Governor but she felt nothing. Nothing would bring Hershel back, nothing would bring the prison back to the way it was. She worked her way into this group, this family, and now it was gone. She hadn't felt like this since she lost Andrea to Woodbury. The sounds of groans and growls caught her attention making her push off the tree. With her katana in hand she let herself feel rage. Gripping the sword tighter she swung it around cutting off two walker heads in the process. Bringing it around she stabbed three more right in the foreheads, kicking their bodies with her foot she watched them fall before finishing the rest of them off.

Flicking the blood off her sword she looked around at the bodies. These things had taken so much from her, from all of them, and now they were all alone. She had no idea where the rest of the group was and if she was going to see them again. Putting her katana back in its holster she started walking. When it became clear the prison was going to be her home for a while Glenn and Maggie had told her the plan Rick had set if anything were to ever happen to the prison. Navigating her way through the woods she found herself out of the woods and onto a road. Judging by the runs she went on she figured she was a few miles just outside the prison. Fixing her sword on her back she started walking, mentally preparing herself to be all alone on the road once again.

Maggie turned her head to see Bob and Sasha right behind her. "The bus went this way." She announced pointing straight ahead.

"Shouldn't we head to town hall?" Sasha asked. Everyone who had made the prison their home over the past few months knew about the plan to head to the next town over's town hall. Rick and Glenn had told her and Tyreese about it when they came back to the group but at the moment Maggie was determined to find the bus.

"We will as soon as we get Glenn. He's still sick along with the others on the bus. We find them we'll drive the bus to town." Maggie explained.

Shrugging her shoulders Sasha glanced at Bob who was following the brunette without protest. "Are you still bleeding?" She questioned him.

Moving the collar of his shirt to the side he shook his head. "Not too bad." He answered.

"We need to find medical supplies, fast. That bandage will be soaked by nightfall, if we don't change it you could get an infection."

"I'll be all right until we find the bus." He sighed, keeping his eyes forward.

Sasha shook her head. Instead of starting an argument she kept her mouth shut. After fifteen minutes of walking she noticed the gray school bus up ahead. It was stopped in the middle of the road. There was no sign of anyone living or dead but something didn't feel right. Without saying a word the three glanced at each other. "Do you think...?"

"There's only one way to find out." Bob said grabbing his gun.

The hot Georgia sun was beating down on Beth's shoulders as she and Daryl continued on through the woods. They had run across a few walkers on their way through the trees but they didn't hinder them. Thinking back Beth remembered the night the herd came through the farm. She had never felt terror like she did that night. Patricia was taken from her in an instant, walkers got her while Beth was clinging to her, and then she learned that Jimmy was killed too. The farm was her last bit of what used to be her normal life then they were on the run, never knowing where they're gonna sleep or when they're going to get a good meal. When they found the prison she thought maybe they could make a life for themselves. She knew she shouldn't be so naïve, especially after everything they had been through but there was always hope.

Seeing the small town up ahead she almost cried out in happiness. Biting her bottom lip to keep from making any noises she followed Daryl to the town hall. He had his crossbow ready as they carefully made their way up the steps. Holding her pistol she waited outside while Daryl went inside. It didn't take him long to clear the area letting her come inside. "Don't look like nobody's here." He muttered.

"Then we wait," She murmured opening some of the windows. "That's what Rick told us to do, remember?"

Mumbling something Daryl went back outside to sit on the stairs. After putting her pistol back into her back pocket she sat in front of one of the windows. Leaning forward she placed her arms on the window sill trying her best to keep tears at bay. Now that they stopped the memories of her father's death came flooding back to her. Ever since she had been put into quarantine with Judith she didn't get to spend much time with Hershel. Maggie would tell her about how their dad had been so adamant about helping the sick, it made Beth feel proud her father was so insistent to help people. She hoped she could be like that now that he was gone.

"Beth," Daryl called out breaking her away from her thoughts.

Rising to her feet she went over to him, he was pointing off into the distance. Following his finger she saw two figures. "That looks like..." She whispered. "Oh my God, Rick."

Without waiting for Daryl she ran down the steps towards their battered leader. "Carl what happened?" She gasped when she reached them.

"The Governor." The boy answered.

Gently placing Rick's arm around her shoulder Beth tried her best to guide him to the staircase. Once Daryl started helping it made their journey much easier. She tried her best to ignore Rick's grunts of pain as they carefully climbed the stairs. Ever since she had known him she had never seen him this beat up. "Easy Rick, we got you," She kept telling him, trying to get his attention on her rather than whatever pain he was feeling.

Once they made inside her and Daryl gently sat Rick on the floor. "Do you see anything I can use to clean his face?"

Without answering Daryl walked off with Carl following right behind him. Looking the older man over Beth cringed at the sight of his injuries. His nose was probably broken, his eye was almost swollen shut, and he had blood all over him. Hearing footsteps coming towards her Beth saw Daryl coming back with paper towels. "Its all I could find," He sighed handing them to her. "Me and the kid will go look around. See if we can find somethin' useful."

"Ok, just don't be gone too long," She told them.

When they left Beth turned her attention back to Rick. Dabbing the end of a towel on her tongue she tried her best to get the blood off his hands. "I hope Daryl brings back some water." She muttered as she continued cleaning his skin.

Rick didn't speak, his eyes kept closing and opening back up but she couldn't tell if he even knew she was in front of him. Tossing the used paper towels aside she stopped when she heard him say. "Ju-Judith."

"What?" She asked.

"Judith's...dead."

Beth's eyes widened. "No...how do you know?"

He shook his head, the pain of what he just said evident on his face. Blinking back her own tears Beth focused on her task at hand. They remained in silence until Daryl and Carl got back with a few bottles of river water and packets of peanut butter crackers. "We have to leave tomorrow. Or at least find a town close by." Daryl explained.

Beth glanced at Rick hoping he would say something but he remained silent. "What about Maggie? Michonne?" She asked.

"If they ain't here by mornin' well..." Daryl shrugged not finishing his sentence.

Beth knew they couldn't stay long, Rick needed medical attention and they all needed the basic necessities. "Well...if we follow the river we're bound to run into a town at some point right?" Carl questioned.

"We should," Daryl nodded. "Its just not knowing how far away a town is the bad thing."

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs everyone stopped suddenly. Daryl grabbed his crossbow, raising it up to fire at whoever stepped through the door. The tense seconds before the figure peaked into the room felt like ages but when they saw Michonne looking back at them everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if anyone else was here," She said putting her katana back on her back.

"We weren't sure who was coming to join us." Beth told the woman.

Michonne took a look around. "Is anyone else...?"

"We're the only ones." Carl explained.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"We'll stay here for the night. In the mornin' we'll have to find somewhere else. The town has nothin' for us." Daryl gestured to the pathetic supply pile on the floor.

Michonne nodded but then she noticed Rick leaning against the wall. She had seen his fight with the Governor, she knew how bad it was but seeing him that beat up was still a shock. Stepping over in front of him she noticed his eyes were closed. "Will he be able to travel?"

No one answered. In truth they weren't sure how Rick was going to be able to move in his condition. Hearing a cough from their leader they all looked at him. "I sure as hell ain't staying here." He mumbled, his voice deeper than usual.

It was going to be a rough road but as long as he was still talking they knew he would be able to make the journey. They just weren't sure who else was going to join them in the morning.

**Author's note: So this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm having surgery on Tuesday so I'm not sure how fast I'm gonna have the next chapter up but I hope you understand :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I know this chapter is super short but honestly I lost inspiration for this story but I'm trying to get it back. I'm so sorry it took so long to write, I hope the next few chapters make up for it. My surgery went good but I'm still hurting sometimes but I'm trying to get back to normal. :)**

Chapter 2: Promises

All throughout the night Beth kept her eyes on Rick and the door just waiting for someone from the prison to magically show up. Looking around she noticed everyone else appeared to be on edge. Michonne sat in the corner with her katana at the ready just in case while Daryl and Carl sat by the lantern staring at the light as if they were waiting for it to talk. Turning her attention on Rick she sighed seeing him still asleep. Every once in a while he would open his eyes but it never lasted long. She had kept a routine check on his cuts to make sure they hadn't opened back up. In the back of her mind she worried how he was going to be able to travel, he could barely move let alone walk.

When the first rays of sunshine streamed through the windows Daryl was the first one to stand up. "We need to get movin.'"

"Rick is in no condition to go anywhere right now." Beth blurted.

"We can't just stay here." Michonne interrupted.

"What do y'all expect us to do? Leave him?" She snapped, glancing at Carl she expected him to say something in his father's defense but he remained silent.

No one spoke up making Beth sigh in frustration. "Is there a car we can get? There has to be one around here somewhere."

Grabbing his crossbow Daryl nodded. "I'll go take a look around."

"I'll come with you," Michonne agreed following him out of the room.

Once they were gone Beth returned to her spot on the floor next to Rick. Checking his pulse she was relieved to feel a steady rhythm, now he just needed to wake up. "He's just gonna slow us down you know?" She heard Carl say.

At first she didn't believe she actually heard him but then his words registered. "Carl...he's your _father_."

"Yeah, some father, he could have killed the Governor a long time ago but he didn't. You should be mad too...if he had just taken the Governor out Hershel would still be alive."

His words stung but Beth shook her head in disbelief. "Carl, we could talk about what we could have done all day but its not gonna change anything." She sighed. "My dad is dead but yours is still here," She gestured to the man in front of her. "You should feel lucky you have a piece of your family here with you."

With that she stood up to walk outside to wait for Michonne and Daryl. If she had stayed in that room any longer she would have burst into tears. She hated dwelling on the past, knowing if they had done something different maybe there could have been a completely different outcome. Ever since she met Rick she felt confident in his decisions as a leader, even when hardly anyone else did. She saw how Shane was and she knew she could have never had the faith in him as she had with Rick. There was something about the former Sheriff's deputy that made her feel safe. When they were on the road and things looked grim she still believed in him. Then they found the prison and she was sure everything was going to get better.

Hearing a car pull up she saw a mini van come into view. "Carl they found a car." She called into the room.

Hurrying downstairs she met them as they hopped out. "Its low on gas but there's enough for us to make it to another town." Michonne explained.

"Found a map too," Daryl pointed out holding the paper up. "The nearest town is twenty miles away."

"Then we better get going." Beth sighed.

With Daryl and Carl half carrying Rick downstairs into the waiting van Beth pulled a piece of paper out of her journal. 'Maggie, we found a car. We're heading North. Beth.' She scribbled quickly before placing the note on a desk in the corner of the room. "Please find us." She muttered closing the door and heading down the steps to the waiting van.

Outside she saw Michonne in the driver's seat while Daryl and Carl tried to maneuver Rick into the van. "Carl, you and Beth sit in the back." Daryl instructed. "Let him lay in the middle seat."

Nodding Beth climbed in the back with Carl. She cringed hearing light grunts of pain coming from Rick as he slowly gained consciousness. "Wha...what's goin' on?" He grumbled.

"We gotta move," Daryl answered closing the van door.

Without a word Michonne started the engine. Once Daryl was in she put the van in reverse and headed towards the road. The silence of the ride was killing Beth. She thought back to when he was a kid when they would take road trips. Her family would all be laughing and talking, there was never a moment of peace when all of them were in the car together. Glancing over at Carl she noticed how irritated he looked. She wished she could talk to him like they used to at the prison but something was different about Carl. He had slowly been turning into a darker version of himself, how could he not with everything he'd been through? The loss of the prison and Judith was no doubt hurting him inside but he tried to be tough, she was afraid for when the emotions he held in would surface.

Sometime during the ride Beth fell asleep. She dreamt of being back on the farm riding her horse with her dad calling her in for supper. It all felt so real until the van came to a sudden stop. Opening her eyes she looked around and saw they were parked alongside the road. "What's goin' on?" She asked.

"Found a town," Daryl answered. "We're gon' look for supplies. Be right back."

"Can I come?" Carl questioned. "I've been sitting in this van for so long I'm going stir crazy."

Michonne glanced at Daryl before nodding her head. "Come on, the more hands the better."

Beth sat in silence as they exited the car. Once they were gone she locked the doors. "A lot of good that's gonna do." She whispered noticing Daryl left his knife in the passenger seat. Grabbing the handle she put it in the seat next to her.

Turning her attention towards the middle seat she noticed Rick slowly opening his eyes. "Rick? Can you hear me?"

"L-Lori?" He mumbled.

Beth cringed. Gently she placed a hand on his chest. "No...no, Rick its Beth. You're ok, we're getting everything we'll need."

"Carl?"

"He's gone with Daryl and Michonne, don't worry, they won't let anything happen to him." She told him trying to keep her voice down just in case any threat was close to the van.

Hearing his son was safe Rick felt a weight lifted off of him. His body felt so weak, something he hadn't felt since he woke up in the hospital. Flashbacks came to him, losing Lori, the Governor, the fall of the prison all came flooding back. His breathing picked up, he broke out in a cold sweat and tried his best to sit up. "Rick, Rick you have to calm down." Beth urged him placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

Her words did nothing to relax him. All the responsibility he once carried and all the stress was finally putting a toll on his body. Beth was starting to panic, Rick may be weak but if he somehow got out of the van he would certainly cause unwanted attention from walkers that were surely lurking around. "Rick, please, you have to calm down." She whispered placing her hand on his forehead. "I promise, you're safe. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be all right."

"Not...leaving." He murmured.

"I'm not leaving you." She promised, her blue eyes holding his until he finally laid his head back down.

Sighing in relief she pushed the loose pieces of hair out of her eyes. All of them knew it would be a long road until Rick would be back to his old self, they just had to be patient. 'I wish Daddy was here.' She thought. 'He would know just what to say and do.'

Lowering his gun Carl stepped into the storeroom. So far it was clear, any walkers they ran into were easily taken down between the three of them. Grabbing a leftover basket he started tossing items into it. He found bandages, medicine, and rubbing alcohol. Smiling to himself he felt proud of his findings. Picking up his basket he made his way through the aisles, picking up whatever he thought would be useful to them on the road. Then he saw a dented can of baby formula laying on the floor. Biting his bottom lip he blinked away tears. He couldn't do this now, he couldn't let himself feel sadness right now. He had too much to deal with at the moment. Wiping his face off he went off to find Michonne and Daryl.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Touch

Opening his eyes Rick felt like he was in the hospital all over again. His body hurt, his mind was reeling thinking back to what had happened over the past few days. The Governor, Hershel being murdered, and then having to flee the prison. All of the memories played back in his mind, thoughts of how he could prevent them plagued him.

Groaning he sat up, clutching his aching ribs. Taking a look around he noticed he was in a bedroom of house. Lowering his head he saw he was wearing a plain white T-shirt, the wound on his leg had been cared for. Lifting up the shirt he saw bandages around his torso. Cringing he stood up, his legs popping as he began walking. Finding his footing he took careful steps towards the door. When he reached the hallway he heard pots clanging from downstairs. Jumping back he searched for his gun but found it nowhere in the room. Grabbing a baseball bat he found in another room he hesitantly took each step at a time before he reached the first floor.

Humming to herself Beth placed the dishes she had just washed on a drying rack. While Daryl, Michonne, and Carl were out on their run she tried to make herself busy. Whenever she sat around doing nothing she couldn't help but worry about everyone. There were still no signs of anyone from the prison. Flashbacks of her father's murder came back to her at night when she was trying to sleep. When they found the house she wished she felt some sort of relief, maybe this place could be home for a little while. Daryl and Michonne had found plenty of supplies for them to live off of for a couple weeks but it still didn't make her feel good. She wouldn't feel comfortable until she saw Maggie again.

Singing softly she turned to the counter to see what she could fix for dinner when they got back. "Carl would probably like Spaghetti O's," She whispered placing the can off to the side.

Gripping the baseball bat tighter Rick quietly made his way from room to room until he heard more noises coming from the kitchen. His back on the wall he waited for an opportunity. When it went quiet he jumped out of his hiding spot, the bat raised. To his surprise Beth Greene stood in front of him with a terrified look on her face. "Beth..." He sighed lowering the bat. "Where is everyone?"

"T-they went on a run." She told him.

Nodding once Rick stumbled over to the counter. Beth stood awkwardly in front of him not knowing what to say. Clearing her throat she asked. "Are you hungry?"

Shrugging Rick didn't meet her eyes. Looking him over Beth noticed how the wounds on his face were healing. His left eye was completely open again and the cuts were almost gone. Turning her attention to their food she opened a box of granola bars. Cutting a bar in half she passed it to him. "They should be back soon." She muttered.

Once again the only answer she received was a small nod. Sighing to herself she walked over to him. "When you get done I need to check on your ribs."

"Ok," He mumbled, taking his half of the granola bar and heading back upstairs.

Frowning Beth watched him as he left the room. It wasn't the same Rick she had known for over a year. He was a broken man. When she said where the others were she could tell he wanted to do something to help. He wasn't the type of guy to just sit back and do nothing. All of them were worried about when he became mobile again. Knowing Rick he would rush his recovery and end up hurting himself all over again.

Collecting everything she needed to wrap his wounds she headed upstairs after him. When she found him she saw he had fallen back asleep. Placing the bandages and rubbing alcohol on the dresser she headed back downstairs. He needed his rest, rewrapping his ribs could wait a little longer. Going back into the kitchen she set aside a few cans of soup for supper.

Daryl, Michonne, and Carl made their way through the neighborhood, each carrying two bags for supplies. It was a big suburb full of things they would need if they settled down for a while. With Michonne and Carl backing him up Daryl opened the front door of a charming two story brick house. When they found no threat on the ground floor they each took a room to search for whatever they could use. "I'm gon' check upstairs," Daryl mumbled before leaving the room.

Carl glanced at Michonne who had been eyeing the fallen pictures on the mantle. "Are you ever going to tell me about Andre?" He asked thinking back to when he first found out Michonne used to have a son.

They were at their makeshift home. Daryl had gone on a water run with Beth leaving them behind and after a while Carl got bored so he started asking questions about Michonne's past. She barely answered most of them but then when he asked her if she had any family before the turn she went quiet. Judging by the look on her face Carl could tell he struck a nerve. After pressing the subject further she told him she used to have a son named Andre but she never went beyond that. "There's nothing to say," Michonne sighed picking up a pack of opened batteries.

"Well what happened to him?" Carl questioned.

"The world happened." She answered walking into the next room.

Following close behind Carl kept going. "I know its probably hard to talk about but...none of us really know what you were like before all this."

"You don't know about Daryl either."

"Yeah well...ok forget it." He mumbled throwing his hands up in defeat. "I'm going to search the kitchen."

Watching him walk away Michonne frowned. When she was alone she never had to worry about talking about her past. Finding the prison group was almost like a blessing and a curse. Sure she had people that she could rely on but getting close to others had never been apart of her plan since her first camp. Now that their group was considerably smaller it was much harder to avoid certain subjects, her personal life being the big one. A part of her wished she could just talk it out but then again what would the others think? How would they react if they knew who she was before them?

Upstairs Daryl checked a few rooms, luckily finding no walkers but what he found in one room made him stop. It was a young boys room, couldn't be over the age of ten. GI Joe's were laying on the floor along with laundry never to be picked up then looking on the other side of the bed almost made him throw up. It was the body of the boy covered up by a sheet. When Daryl pulled it back he noticed the kid had been shot in the head. A halo of blood spatter around his skull. Gulping down what little he had in his stomach Daryl left the room after covering the body back up.

The next one he found it was a teenage girl's bedroom. Pink walls, posters of what he assumed were bands or actors, and then he found her body the same way he found the other. Cringing he walked down the hallway to the master bedroom. Stepping through the door the first thing he saw were two more bodies, the parents, laying in the bed side by side. Both had been shot in the head but Daryl noticed huge blood spots on the floor. "They weren't killed in bed," He said.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs he hoped it wasn't Carl. The kid had seen too much already he shouldn't have to witness this too. "Find anything?" He sighed in relief hearing Michonne's voice.

"Yeah..." He mumbled.

He saw her stop in the doorway of the bedroom. "What the hell?"

"There's two kids too." Daryl told her.

"A whole family?" She asked. "Did they do it themselves?"

"I don' think so, there's two huge blood stains over there and here," He explained pointing to the spots. "Whoever did this killed 'em and then put them in bed."

"What about the kids?"

"They were on the floor, whoever did it covered 'em with sheets. I guess to show some sort of respect."

Michonne looked at the bodies. "What scares me is...they haven't been dead since this started. Maybe a few months. Just long enough for the stench to wear off."

"I guess that means we ain't stickin' around long enough to find out. Let's get Carl and get the hell outta here."

Nodding Michonne followed him back downstairs to Carl. "I found some crazy cheese." He smiled holding it up to Michonne.

Faking a smile she took it from him. "I'll let you have the first helping when we get back to the house. Come on, let's go."

Rick had been out for an hour and Beth was growing worried. Not only about his wounds but the others had been gone longer than what they had originally told her. It was late afternoon judging by the sun and there were still no sign of them. "Hurry up," She murmured keeping an eye out the window.

Hearing some steps upstairs she decided to check on Rick again. Almost ever fifteen minutes she found herself going up the stairs to see how he was doing. He slept but not peacefully He kept mumbling names, sometimes Lori, sometimes Judith. The guilt he felt played out more when he was asleep. Occasionally Beth would run her fingers through his hair as an attempt to calm him down. It seemed to work but as soon as she stopped the demons plagued him once again. "Rick?" She called when she reached the top step.

Not getting an answer she hurried to him. He was awake, something she was grateful for, but she could tell he was in pain. "Rick, I need to check on your ribs and everything." She said.

He nodded but didn't look at her. Taking that as a go ahead she went to him helping him raise his shirt for her to take the bandage off. "The bruises are fading, what's your pain on a scale of one to ten?" She asked.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "Maybe like a five?"

She was relieved he was talking to her, it was a start to getting the old Rick back. Rewrapping the new bandage she let her hand rest on his skin longer than she intended. Her touch didn't make him feel uncomfortable in fact it was the direct opposite. It made him feel guilty he actually wanted her close to him, he wanted her around him during this time.

Suddenly she felt awkward realizing just how close they were. "I-I guess that's it." She stammered almost jumping off the bed.

"Thank you." He said, his blue eyes looking directly into hers.

"Its no problem." She said quickly.

"No Beth, really, thank you. I know I haven't said it this entire time but really...I'm grateful for everything you've done."

"Its nothing, I'm just doing what I should. I'm just grateful I spent so much time at Daddy's veterinary clinic otherwise I would have never known how to wrap bandages like that."

Hearing her talk about Hershel brought back the memory of his murder. It had happened right in front of Rick, it was a picture he will never be able to erase. "I'm sorry...about Hershel."

Frowning she sat back down next to him. "Rick it wasn't your fault." She said honestly. "You tried to prevent it. The Governor just...wouldn't listen."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"And then his men wouldn't stop until you and everyone else was dead as revenge."

Hearing her words seemed to click with him. Beth always had a way of making herself be heard. She may have been soft spoken and sometimes shy but she made sure to get her point across when it mattered the most. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled as she helped him put his shirt back on.

They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the quiet for once when a loud crash from downstairs making them both jump. At first they thought it was the rest of their group but then they heard multiple men's voices yelling. Grabbing Beth's arm Rick pulled her down to the floor, shifting until they were both under the bed. Glancing around the room Rick found his gun on top of the dresser along with a water bottle Beth had brought him earlier. Moving over he reached up to grab his gun and the bottle but hearing a voice come up the stairs made him freeze. Tears fell down Beth's face dripping down onto the hardwood floor as Rick quickly grabbed what he needed before returning to his spot beside her.

The voice got louder and then they saw a pair of feet enter the room. Both tried not to gasp when the person laid on the bed making the mattress dip down on top of them. Biting her bottom lip Beth glanced at Rick hoping he had a plan to get them out of this mess. He looked as scared as she did, something she wasn't used to seeing in him. Silently his left hand reached over to cover her right one, giving it a gentle squeeze. Even though she knew they could be in extreme danger she felt better knowing he was right beside her. They would get out of this, she had no idea how, but they would just like they escaped everything else. Together.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Together

Beth gripped onto Rick's hand harder each time they heard a loud crash from downstairs. They couldn't tell how many there were but from what they heard they were a group of men. The one sleeping on the bed kept moving around making the mattress dip down right over her making her let out a small gasp. Looking over at Rick she saw his eyes were focused on the door. Lightly squeezing her hand he saw another pair of feet enter the room. Holding her breath she heard him wake the other man. She was biting her bottom lip so hard she was sure it would start to bleed.

Rick watched the two men struggle making one land on the floor right in front of him and Beth. He could feel her body shaking next to his as the man looked at them but second intruder wasn't done with him. Both watched as the man was choked until he lost consciousness. Letting out a small sigh of relief the mattress sank in again right over them. Glancing over at Beth he knew she was afraid, they thought they were safe in this house. He was supposed to keep her safe but he failed, again. This time he was going to figure something out and quick.

At another house down the block Carl and Michonne stood outside while Daryl banged on the front door three times. When they heard no noise they went inside, weapons at the ready. "All right, this is gon' be the last house for today so make sure to take anything you find." Daryl instructed.

Nodding the split up to search the rooms. In the living room Carl took out the batteries from the television remotes and stuck them into his bag. Looking around he found a fluffy blanket laying on the couch that could come in handy when they hit the road. Stuffing it as best he could into his bag he walked into the kitchen where Michonne was stacking up canned goods. "Corn, pinto beans, and chili, there's dinner for the next few days." She smiled.

"I wish we could find some crackers, dad used to always fix chili with crackers on days where it was just me and him." He sighed. "It was one of the few things he could cook."

Michonne smiled sadly. Ever since they found refuge in their new house Carl stayed away from Rick's bedside. If she or anyone else why he wasn't sitting with his father he would just brush the question off and leave the room. "Well when your dad is well again he can fix this for the rest of us."

"Yeah..." Carl mumbled taking the leftover cans and putting them in his bag.

From downstairs Beth could hear the men laughing and yelling at one another. She worried the one laying unconscious in front of her and Rick would wake up any moment and tell the others they weren't completely alone in their new home. "Len get your sorry ass down here!" They heard a gruff voice yell out.

Beth cringed as the man on the bed, Len, stood up. "What the hell do y'all want now?" He asked leaving the room.

Once he was gone Rick turned to Beth and silently told her it was time to move. Shimmying out from underneath the bed he helped her to her feet and held her hand as they tiptoed out of the bedroom. Going from wall to wall they found themselves in the son's room. Without a word Rick let go of Beth's hand to check the windows but none of them would budge. Stepping back into the hall Beth stopped when she heard the men laughing again. "Looks like a female or two has been here."

"Hopefully she's comin' back, I think you boys will better to be around once you get some tail."

"Yeah, all of you will get a turn when she gets here." This caused the men to laugh once again.

Rick stole a glance at Beth, for the first time he noticed she was no longer wearing her clothes from when they left the prison. Now she wore a simple black tank top with an oversized plaid shirt over it and dark jeans. The men must have found the clothes she left downstairs. Feeling her nerves Rick reached over to take her hand. Holding a finger to his lips he led her over to the stairs. Both of them froze as they heard footsteps in the bathroom. "Go hide." Rick told her gently pushing her back into the child's room.

Reluctantly Beth listened to him. Instead of the son's room she hurried into what looked like a little girl's room. Wedging herself in-between the wall and the dresser she pulled a life size teddy bear in front of her hoping it hid her completely if someone were to come in. She could feel her hands shaking as she waited. Was Rick ok? Would he come back for her? What about Daryl, Michonne, and Carl? They were supposed to be back anytime now and these men were armed. Leaning her head against the wall she could have sworn she heard banging come from down the hall. Any minute now someone was bound to come in and find her she just hoped they didn't find Rick. She prayed Rick could get away and find the others.

Feeling in her back pocket she had her gun but unfortunately she had run out of bullets a long time ago. If she had her knife maybe she could have a fighting chance but she knew no matter how hard she tried she was no match for a man two times her size and weight.

When she heard the door open she felt like her heart stopped. To her surprise she heard the intruder whisper her name. With a sigh of relief she eased out of her hiding spot towards Rick. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

He was out of breath and sweating but otherwise fine. She noticed he was carrying a jacket and a new gun around his shoulder. "Come on, we gotta go." He urged grabbing her hand.

Stepping into the bathroom she quietly closed the door behind her and locket it. Then she noticed the body laying on the ground. "Is he...?"

Rick glanced back at her before nodding his head. "Yeah."

Taking a look at the man she noticed a hunting knife hanging off his belt. Bending over she grabbed it and hooked it to her jeans. "Lets get out of here."

Helping her out of the window Beth sat on the roof as Rick hoisted himself out right behind her. She held onto his arm as they carefully made their way around the roof. One wrong step they could slip off of the second floor and draw attention to themselves. When they got around to the deck Beth helped Rick ease down until he let go of the gutter landing on his feet below. Regaining his footing he held his arms open for Beth to jump down. "Easy now," He told her as she draped her feet over the side.

Taking a deep breath Beth let go feeling herself fall until she hit the wood deck, hard, rolling her ankle in the process. "Ow!" She cried out quickly covering her mouth.

"You ok?" Rick questioned looking her over.

"I'm fine, lets just go." She muttered blinking back tears.

Grabbing her hand they hurried down the stairs to the yard. When they reached the front porch Rick came to an abrupt stop seeing a man sitting on the railing. Pulling his gun around he noticed Beth already had her knife drawn. Leaning against the wall they waited for the right moment to make a move. Before they could do anything they heard yelling and the groans of of a walker. "What the fuck...?" The man on the porch grumbled rising from his seat to go back into the house.

"Come on," Rick mumbled running out of their hiding spot, Beth hobbling behind him.

Once he felt like they were safe enough distance away he stopped. "We gotta find them before they go back there. They could be walking right into a trap." He sighed. "Did they say where they were going?"

"All Michonne said was they were going to check a part of the neighborhood they haven't yet." She explained rolling her aching ankle around in a circle.

Seeing her face contorted in pain Rick stepped towards her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine," She said quickly. "Lets just keep moving."

Not believing her Rick placed his hand on her shoulder. "Beth let me take a look at it." He mumbled.

"Later, we have to find the others."

Even though Rick knew she was in pain she was right. If they didn't find the rest of their group before they went back to the house they had a good idea what would happen. "All right, lets keep moving." He told her as they kept walking down the sidewalk.

**So sorry this has taken so long, I hit a nasty case of writer's block. I'll try to be better but I can make no promises. And just a warning I didn't edit this, so I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you for your continued support for this story though, I really appreciate it :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Planning Ahead

After walking for about twenty minutes Rick noticed Beth had fallen behind a few feet. Turning around he saw she seemed to be tending to her injured ankle. She hadn't complained about the pain but he could see it in her face. Coming to a stop he waited for her to catch up before opening his mouth. "Lets take a break."

"No, no its ok. Lets keep going." She stammered.

"Beth, you can barely walk. Its all right, just rest a minute."

Sighing to herself Beth sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. Taking her boot off she tried to roll her ankle around but the pain brought tears to her eyes. Seeing her discomfort Rick bent down to her level. "Just hold still," He instructed gently taking her ankle in his hands.

Massaging it with his fingers he watched her face relax little by little. "Better?" Rick asked.

"A little, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to get it wrapped. I don't think you broke it but its a bad sprain. You'll need to take it easy for a little while."

"But I can't, we don't know where Carl, Daryl, and Michonne are."

"That's why we're gonna go into that house." He told her pointing across the street to a two story home much like the previous one they stayed in. "I'll make sure its safe for you and then keep looking for the others."

"You shouldn't go by yourself."

"We don't have much of a choice. I won't risk your ankle getting worse."

Knowing Rick it would be pointless to argue with him. She had known him long enough to know when he set his mind on something he wouldn't budge from it. Nodding her head Beth stood up and with his help they made their way to the house. It looked empty but looks can be deceiving. "Wait here." He whispered pulling his gun from its holster.

Leaning against the porch rails Beth waited as Rick cleared the house. Rolling her ankle around she kept a look out for any walkers or the rest of their people. Ever since they found this neighborhood she had been praying Maggie or someone from the prison would just run into them. Each night she was worried about what happened to Judith. Back at the prison when she was unable to find the kids she felt like she failed them. The whole time they lived there she had been their stand in mother but then when they needed her most she wasn't able to find them. Nightmares had plagued her since they left the prison grounds. She could hear their cries for help but she was surrounded by walkers with no way of escaping their grasp. Sometimes she could feel the pain of the zombie biting into her flesh. Most ended with her hearing Judith crying and Beth waking up in a cold sweat.

Shaking her head she snapped out of her daze to concentrate on the task at hand. She was relieved when there were no gunshots and before she knew it Rick was walking back out of the front door. "All right let's get you settled." He sighed helping her into the home.

All the windows were boarded up telling them whoever lived here tried to wait the days out as long as possible. Beth noticed pictures of the family hanging on the wall, they were covered in dust but she still saw the smiling faces of the parents and their three kids. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to them. Did something happen to one member of the family and they just left? Or did they go on a supply run and never come back?

Jumping slightly she heard a screeching noise come from the living room. Limping towards the noise she saw Rick pushing the heavy sofa in front of the front door. "The back door has a dead bolt, when I leave you lock it up." He told her.

"Ok, just please be careful." She muttered rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"I will," Rick agreed placing a hand on her shoulder he gave her a reassuring squeeze. It stayed longer than he meant but he just couldn't force himself to leave her just yet. "I'll be back as soon as I find them."

Nodding her head again she followed him to the kitchen. Rick quietly opened the back door and stepped out into the overgrown backyard. Beth stood at the door watching him walk away, her eyes never leaving him. Once he was gone she closed the door and locked both the regular lock and the deadbolt. Leaning against the wood she took a deep breath. Instead of taking it easy like Rick suggested she decided to take a look around. In the kitchen's pantry she found a few boxes of oatmeal, grits, and unopened boxes of cereal. "Well at least there's food." She mumbled.

Walking down the street Rick kept his eyes open for his group and for stray walkers. So far everything was quiet but that didn't stop him from having his gun drawn. To his surprise the first walker he saw was already dead laying in the middle of the street. Its head had been cut open with what he assumed and hoped was Michonne's sword. Dipping his fingers in the blood he saw it was fresh meaning this was a new kill. Now he knew he was on the right track and hopefully they were close.

After she found enough food in the kitchen Beth decided to go upstairs and see what else she could find. The first room she checked was the bathroom. Inside the medicine cabinet she was elated to see bandages, aspirin, and pain relievers. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub Beth took off her boot and sock. She wished Rick was there to help her as she started wrapping her ankle. Finishing it up she decided to leave her boot off for the moment and let her foot breathe.

Hobbling down the hallway she saw each bedroom door was closed. Reaching behind her she pulled out a large knife she found in the kitchen. Holding it out in front of her she turned the doorknob. Easing the door open she heard nothing on the other side. Pushing it open all the way a scream left her mouth seeing a body laying on the floor. Dropping the knife she fell backwards, her back hitting the wall. Catching her breath she let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Crawling towards the body she took in the scene in front of her. It was a young girl, she couldn't have been over the age of seven. She had been shot in the head at close range.

Beth was shaking as she stood up. Out of curiosity and anxiousness she went into each bedroom. In two smaller rooms she found the bodies of another girl and a boy. Finally in the master bedroom she found the mother laying beside the bed and the father dead on the bathroom floor. All of them were shot through the head. None of them were self inflicted, this whole family had been murdered.

Grabbing her knife she carefully made her way back downstairs to wait for Rick and the others. Her hands were shaking as she sat down on the couch. Even though they were dead Beth didn't feel right staying in their house. All types of scenarios raced through her head. Were they sleeping? Was it someone they knew? How could someone do this to three children? She felt like crying because she knew whatever happened to this family was brought on by human hand. Even if the whole world had fallen apart the cruelty of mankind still managed to surprise her.

Rick had been gone an hour when she heard three knocks at the back door. Taking her knife with her Beth was relieved to spot Rick's face looking back at her. Quickly opening the door she smiled seeing Daryl, Carl, and Michonne standing behind him. "We have a problem," She blurted as they walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Rick questioned staring at her.

"You need to come upstairs." She told them limping her way to the staircase with everyone following behind her.

"Holy shit..." Rick mumbled seeing the body of the first daughter. "How many are they?"

"A family of three." She muttered. "The mom and dad are in their room. Someone came in and killed all of them."

Running a hand over his face Rick glanced back at Daryl and Michonne who were already staring at each other. "What is it?" He asked them.

Daryl sighed. "We saw somethin' like this while we on our run. A family with a boy and girl." He explained.

"They were in their beds, whoever did it covered them with sheets." Michonne interjected. "They were shot just like this family."

Rick's cop instincts were kicking in. "It has to be the same person."

"But why?" Carl wondered.

"Could it have been the men at the other house?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, it could be but we're not gonna stick around long enough to find out. Tonight we'll rest up and then tomorrow we head out." Rick told the group.

Closing the bedroom doors Rick directed everyone to go back downstairs. When everyone else was gone he stopped Beth. "How's your ankle?"

"Its fine, I wrapped it up when you were gone." She breathed. "I should be fine to walk tomorrow." Even if she wasn't sure she wasn't going to let Rick and the others think she was weak. The last thing she wanted was for them to baby her. They had bigger things to worry about.

"Ok well if it starts hurting tomorrow tell me."

"I will." She nodded.

Downstairs in the living room Michonne and Daryl were going through their backpacks when Rick and Beth walked in. "What did y'all find?"

"Mostly canned food," Michonne spoke. "We should save them for the road, they would be better cooked over a fire anyway."

"In the meantime here's some peanut butter." Daryl said placing it out in front of him.

"Where's Carl?" Rick asked noticing his son was nowhere to be seen.

"He said he would take the first watch." Michonne told their leader.

Nodding Rick stepped backwards towards the kitchen. Carl was sitting on the kitchen counter with his gun sitting on his knees. Outside the sun was just beginning to set giving the room an orange glow. "Hey," Rick coughed. "Have you eaten anything?"

"A little bit, I'm fine." Carl mumbled not looking at his father.

Leaning against the counter Rick crossed his arms. The room fell into an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. "I'm proud of you." Rick whispered surprising his son.

Finally looking at the older man Carl swung his legs over to sit closer to his dad. "I mean it," Rick sighed. "These past few weeks haven't been easy but you've stepped up."

"Yeah well..."

"I know I haven't been around much, I know I've made some mistakes but I'm gonna try to make it up to you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Carl opened his mouth. "Thanks dad."

Nodding once Rick placed a hand on Carl's knee and squeezed. "Come eat when you get hungry, someone else can handle watch for a while."

"Ok."

As his father walked away Carl couldn't help but feel guilty at how he acted when Rick was recovering. What had he done to make his dad proud of him? Sighing to himself Carl looked back out the window. He still had time to live up to his dad's expectations and he was going to make sure of it.

**So I decided to throw in a nice Rick/Carl scene just cause I think they need some good father and son moments. Thank you for being patient with me :)**


End file.
